mascarado em equestria
by Arthur Mascarado Brasil
Summary: mascarado decide ir para o mundo de mlp depois de descobrir os planos de anti, agora ele embarca em uma aventura para deter o anti de destruir o mundo de mlp.
1. anúncio 1

**Olá leitores aqui é o mascarados e hoje eu quero anunciar que estou fazendo outra fanfic de mlp que se chama mascarado em equestria.**

**Nota: primeiro de tudo, devo esclarecer algumas coisas.**

**Assim como minha outra fanfic o príncipe esquecido, Essa fanfic vai ser dividida em três temporadas, essa primeira temporada vai adaptar da primeira temporada até o primeiro filme de equestria girls, sendo que obviamente não vou falar de todos os episódios com muitos detalhes, no caso nesses episódios eu só vou dar uma pincelada no episódio, falando o que mudou do episódio original para a fanfic.**

**Outra coisa também é que essa fanfic pode ter algumas semelhanças com a minha outra fanfic, porem isso é na verdade referencias que o mascarado está fazendo para homenagear a outra fanfic**


	2. Capítulo 1 a chegada do mascarado

**Olá leitores aqui é mascarado e seja bem-vindo ao primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic, mais uma vez inscrito que comece a fanfic**

**Nota do autor: ****my little pony: um fim de pertencer a mim e a propriedade de Lauren faust e o hasbro só escreveu para fins de entretenimento. Algumas coisas e até mesmo frases e expressões podem ser capturadas como referências de outras leituras sem fins lucrativos, séries, videogames, animes, etc. E também o mascarado e os anti-personagens da minha autoria.**

**\- ****MLP Fanfic mascarado em Equestria capitulo 1 à chegada do mascarado**

Em uma dimensão de bolso, estava eu mascarado e meu contraparte anti-mascarado ou tão anti.

\- Então anti-qual é o próximo mundo que você pode atacar com seu poder de caos. Perguntou mascarado com um tom sério.

\- Bem-vindo ao próximo mundo que você pode visitar como é conhecido como meu pequeno nome: Friendship Is Magic ou so mlp. Respondeu anti.

\- Então você vai para esse mundo, eu vou impedir que você espalhe esse mundo. Disse mascarado fazendo uma pose de combate de Goku.

\- Bela tentativa de impedir o acesso a esse mundo, mas você pode esquecer o que eu tenho ou o poder de espalhar ou caos para qualquer mundo que eu possa imaginar. Respondeu anti com uma risada malvada logo depois.

\- Droga eu "esqueci" desse detalhe, então tenho que ir para esse mundo antes de você. Disse mascarado se tele transportando logo em seguida.

\- vou deixar você com alguns segundos de vantagem e logo depois vou para esse mundo, enquanto fica aqui relaxando. Disse anti sentado numa cadeira e beba um suco de laranja.

**\- Na floresta da liberdade**

\- Parece que a floresta da liberdade é uma árvore.

**(Eu não queria cair dentro da floresta da liberdade, por isso já é muito comum nas fanfics de mlp, mas clichê é clichê e depois decidir cair dentro da floresta da liberdade mesmo).**

\- Bem, uma casa mais próxima da floresta de liberdade na zecora, mas como eu só quero "conhece-a" junto com seis anos, então você vai para a casa de Fluttershy, que é a outra casa mais próxima da floresta da liberdade, e bem outro clichê que você consegue ou é humano em cavalos, apesar de ser um deus do universo e ser um corpo físico, ou o corpo físico que eu crie um humano, então aproveite uma oportunidade para fazer esse clichê.

**então, eu estava indo direto para a casa de Fluttershy, quando notava uma presença de energia nos caos, chegando um ponto próximo da casa de Fluttershy, então estava correndo para ver o que estava ocorrendo, quando não estava no local e me escondeu detrás de uma arvore e vi que Fluttershy estava cercado por lobos de madeira.**

\- Socorro! alguém me ajuda! Foi cercada por lobos de madeira!

**(então eles estavam emanando essa energia do caos, bem, eu tenho que salvar ela ou o mais rápido possível, antes de ela ser devorada pelo lobo da madeira).**

\- adeus amigos animais. (ela disse enquanto estava chorando).

\- estrela de platina za warudo!

**Nesse momento, eu uso o tempo para interromper e destruir os lobos de madeira com os meus socos purificadores ao estilo jojo, vocês sabem, ora ora ora ora ora!**

\- acho que já foi suficiente para purificar e destruir os lobos de madeira, é melhor eu fazer o tempo voltar a fluir, depois disso vou falar com Fluttershy.

\- que estranho os lobos de madeira ainda não estão me ... (Fluttershy não pode terminar de falar, por ter dado o lado dela quando ela parecia direita, logo em seguida ela acabou desmaiando).

\- eu já esperava que ela fosse desmaiar, sintoma dela nas primeiras temporadas em que ela era mais tímida, deixando isso de lado ela é uma boa pônei. em fim você vai levá-la para dentro da casa dela e esperar ela acordar.

**\- Minutos depois na casa de Fluttershy**

**fiquei esses minutos cuidando dos animais de Fluttershy em quando ela não acordava, depois de um tempo eu vi a Fluttershy começar a abrir os olhos.**

\- o que aconteceu (antes de o Fluttershy continuar a falar, rapidamente ou mascarar a mente dela imagens do que aconteceu com ela e disse o mais importante dela também que ele não é desse mundo e não está ali para machucar ela e seus animais)

\- entendo tudo agora, mais que você?

\- eu sou mascarado ou deus da criação e da harmonia, você?

\- bem ... meu nome é Fluttershy. (ela disse quase inaudível, mas mesmo assim ou conseguiu ouvir ela).

\- Fluttershy ..., é um bom nome.

\- espera você pode me ouvir, mesmo falando muito baixo?

\- sim eu consegui ouvir você ouvir perfeitamente, graça a minha audição amplificada.

\- interessante, mais o que traz um deus aqui em equestria?

\- bem eu vim aqui para esse mundo para impedir os planos de deus e caçar anti.

\- um deus do caos e da destruição.

\- sim, ele quer espalhar ou caçar pelo omniverso por pura diversão, e não tem mais nada divertido ou se não tiver nenhuma mudança notória no mundo que ele espalhou ou caos, ele simplesmente destrói esse mundo.

\- então isso quer dizer que equestria está condenado.

\- tecnicamente não, Por que ele ainda não está nesse mundo, mas ele já está espalhado um pouco de caos nesse mundo, mais não se preocupe com isso Fluttershy, por que eu posso impedir que o caos deixe de espalhar por um tempo.

\- como assim "por um tempo"

\- bem como posso explicar isso da melhor forma possível, eu posso acabar com a energia do caos, mas o anti vai continuar a espalhar o caos até ele achar que esse mundo, mais antes que ele tente destruir esse mundo eu vou lutar com ele até ele ser desse mundo.

\- uau. Você já tem tudo planejado?

\- sim, ele sempre faz isso, apenas para que ele não trapaceie novamente.

\- como assim trapacear?

\- bem teve uma vez que as pessoas lutam e ele aproveitou e destruiu o mundo que estava gente.

\- hummm, mas você não disse que você é um deus da criação.

\- sim eu disse.

\- então por que você não reconstruiu o mundo que o anti destruiu?

\- por que apesar de ser capaz de reconstruir mundos, isso pode desequilibrar o omniverso por completo

\- como assim desequilibrar o omniverso?

\- digamos que se eu reconstruir uma grande quantidade de mundos, o omniverso começaria a criar anomalias que podem ser irreversíveis.

\- ... entendo, deve ser muito difícil ser um deus que tem que proteger os mundos de serem destruídos.

\- é difícil, mas eu prometo Fluttershy que o seu mundo não será destruído pelo anti. (Eu disse isso enquanto segurava um dos cascos dela ou que ela ficava um pouco corada)

\- você ... promete. (ela me pergunta timidamente)

\- sim eu prometo.

\- o ... o ... obrigada mascarado, eu ... torço ... por você conseguiu salvar equestria. (disse enquanto estava escondendo seu rosto que estava todo vermelho com uma franja)

\- bem Fluttershy depois de toda essa conversa de proteger o omniverso e equestria, eu queria falar uma coisa para você.

-e o que é?

\- bem, eu poderia ficar na sua casa por um tempo, por favor, prometo cuidar dos seus amigos animais junto com você.

\- sim, você pode ficar na minha casa, essa é a melhor maneira deu agradecer você por ter salvado a minha vida.

\- muito obrigado Fluttershy, prometo não te incomodar.

\- não se preocupe, mas sinto que você não vai me incomodar em algum momento.

**(você sabe que os leitores devem estar pensando, mascarados, você não precisa ficar na casa da Fluttershy, você pode muito bem criar uma casa que você morar, em respostas a esses tipos de comentários, meu nome é ari e eu não tô nem ai.)**

\- mascarado eu tenho uma dúvida.

\- sim, você pode perguntar qualquer coisa.

\- bem, como você vai cuidar da energia do caos em ponyville, você não vai chamar a atenção pela sua aparência?

\- não se preocupe com isso Fluttershy, eu já tenho um plano para resolver esse problema.

\- e que plano você teve?

\- bem, eu vou me transformar em um pônei.

\- se transformar em um pônei.

\- sim, eu tenho a capacidade de transformar qualquer coisa ou qualquer ser vivo do omniverso.

\- então você já tem uma idéia de que pônei?

\- sim, eu já sei que pônei eu vou me transformar.

**nesse momento eu comecei a me transformar no solnight,para quem não viu o anuncio da fanfic, o príncipe esquecido não vai pegar a referência e eu também não vou descrever ele já que eu já o descrevi no próprio anuncio da fanfic.**

\- você se transforma em um unicórnio.

\- sim, essa forma fica bem em mim Fluttershy?

\- be ... bem, você ficou bem na forma (ela disse isso um pouco), mas você não vai chamar muita atenção pelo fato de ser um alicornio?

\- sim, mas é só deixar como minhas asas invisíveis para os outros.

\- é verdade.

\- bem, que tal alguém, alguma coisa, você está com fome Fluttershy?

\- bem-estou um pouco de fome, mas você aceita o seu pedido mascarado.

**\- ****Dois meses depois**

**para resumir esses dois meses, eu ajudei a Fluttershy a cuidar dos animais dela, conheci todos os habitantes de ponyville, logo também conheci outras pessoas seis (exceto o twilight, já que eu cheguei antes dela chegar em ponyville), a pinkie pie fez uma festa para mim na casa da fluttershy, e também no mesmo dia eu aproveitei e pedi para elas ficarem até o final da festa na casa de Fluttershy para eu falar a minha história que vocês já sabem, se você esqueceu e voltar para cima e ler de novo essa fanfic, no começo elas não acredite, mas depois deu ter mostrado as minhas asas para elas, obviamente elas acreditaram na hora em que estava falando a verdade, também nesse meio tempo e acabe purificando vários animais da floresta da liberdade, mas atualmente não senti nenhuma presença de energia do caos na floresta. O que me fez pensar, faltou 3 dias para o Solstício de Verão está chegando, o que significa que twilight vai vir para ponyville, logo a Nightmare Moon vai sair da lua. Parece que esse era o plano de evitar esse tempo todo, espalhar a energia do caos na floresta da liberdade e parar de espalhar o caos quando faltar 3 dias para a libertação do Nightmare Moon e fortalece-la no processo.**

**\- ****Enquanto isso em algum lugar equestria**

\- parece que o meu plano está indo como eu planejava, o sintoma mascarado já não é o meu plano, mas já é tarde demais logo Nightmare Moon será liberado da lua e aumentado ou o poder dela e será igual a nós dois. (logo dele falado, ele começou a rir com um vilão). que diversão começa.

Narrador m: oi eu sou o mascarado. será que eu vou conseguir terminar com os planos de anti? Não perca o próximo capitulo que será: O despertar de Nightmare Moon. vai ser uma confusão e tanto.

fim do capitulo 1


End file.
